1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus which allow captured images to be confirmed.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed an electronic camera having first display means having a function of a finder in capturing an image and second display means (external display monitor) having a function of a monitor in reproducing a captured image and arranged so as to be removable from a main body of the camera, wherein contents displayed on the first display means is differentiated from contents displayed on the external display monitor so that its user can compare the two captured images displayed on the first display means and the external display monitor to select a better image or so that the user can readily confirm an effect of correction made on the captured image as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-266381 for example.
Here, the captured images are stored in memories provided in the electronic camera and the external display monitor in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-266381. Then, when the user captures a large number of images in a tourist spot for example and a memory capacity of the memory becomes short, the user may replace the memory of the electronic camera or transfer the captured images stored in the memory to a personal computer or the like in order to capture more images. In such a case however, the user is unable to confirm the captured images in the electronic camera any more. Accordingly, it is often the case with the user that the user captures images of landscapes and subjects that have been already captured again or forgets to capture images of landscapes and subjects not captured yet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus, which are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.